The Trouble Of A Senshi The story you never hear
by MidniteMstar
Summary: This story is about the trouble faced by each seperate senshi focusing on Usagi.They must rapidly mature as they are faced with the fact that they are becoming old news.DONT READ IF VIOLENCE CURSING DOMESTIC ABUSE DRUG USE AND SEXUALITY OFFEND YOU.
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Moon Fanfic**

_**Author: Mireya White**_

_Chapter 1_

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi opened the sliding glass door and walked out onto the balcony, staring up towards the moon. She softly smiled. "Yeah Bunny?" he walked over and stood nest to her. He let himself softly cover her hand as he looked along side Usagi at the moon. She turned to meet his gaze. "Do you ever miss it?" There seemed to be a moment of eerie silence. He let go of her hand and leaned over the balcony concentrating on the moon. "Of course, over there I can have two of you! Who wouldn't want that!" He jokingly laughed. Usagi pouted her lips and crossed her arms across her chest. "Mamo-chan!" She half yelled at him. "I'm just kidding…" he waved his arms in front of him. "…besides I could only ever love you," He took her in his arms and held her tightly against him. He kept his gaze on the stars, Usagi's head only reaching his chest. "Oh Mamo-chan" Usagi sighed and blushed as she felt his arms wrap around her. "Promise we'll always be together, promise me?" She said her long golden hair flowing with a sudden breeze. "I promise you Bunny, I'll never leave you.

Bunny awoke the next morning in bed. Mamo-chans bed. She giggled and got out of bed the sheet trailing behind her like a wedding dress. She twirled around imagining her and Mamo-chans wedding stopping halfway as the sheet drifted down. Setting itself gently onto the floor. Meanwhile Mamo-chan was in the shower. He found his thoughts wondering to the previous night. He couldn't help but feel guilty pondering if he had been too quick to go to bed with Usagi. "I love her…" He said aloud to convince himself he did. He soon came back to reality as freezing cold water poured down. He instantly reached for the knobs and twisted them off. He heard faint giggling as he stayed still and quite. Usagi could be heard in the distance dreaming up the perfect wedding. She occasionally stopped only to sigh and the giggle now and then. Mamo-chan found he was smiling as Usagi mentioned every little detail. It was cute, she was cute. Maybe they would wed and have the fairytale dream wedding. Mamo-chan grabbed a towel and wrapped it loosely around his waist, tying a knot off to the side. He pushed aside the plastic shower curtain and stepped out in front of the mirror. Taking his arm rubbing against the fogged glass clearing it up. He stared into the mirror, into himself. A flicker of blonde hair could be seen in the back shimmering with its golden radiance. He had always told Usagi that he loved it when she let her hair down. So much that he called her "dumpling head" ("odango otama") in hopes she would take it down. She never did, instead he was always greeted with those pouty lips of hers. Which wasn't all that bad of an alternate, it gave him the opportunity to kiss her. He pretended not to notice the hair in the mirror, instead quietly tip toeing around the corner to sneak up on her. He was quiet as a mouse as he turned and jumped the corner. Much to his dismay she wasn't there. "Mamo-chan!" Usagi screeched as she ran from behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He smiled and held her tight. "Hey Bunny " "Hey Mamo-chan" She jokingly mimicked. Mamo-chan turned around and looked at Usagi. He smiled. He couldn't help it. When he looked at Usagi there was this aura around her that glowed. Usagi looked up at Mamo-chan and softly laughed her air headed laugh. "What's so funny?" Mamo-chan inquired curiously. "You are…" She pouted her lips sticking them out as far as possible. Mamo-chant took the invite and kissed her. Usagi closed her eyes; she knew how to get what she wants. Mamo-chan leaned in closer and they could feel each others breath on their face. "PI PI PI…PI PI PI" Usagi opened her eyes and frowned down at her wrist. Her communicator flashed brightly. She looked back at Mamo-chan with a look that said it all. "I'm sorry." Mamo-chan was understanding. He knew she would always be loyal to the senshi. But he could not keep his mind from questioning…, what would she do when the time came and he proposed to her. He knew there was no way she'd ever leave the sailor senshi. But he didn't want to share her with anyone else. How selfish he was being thinking of only himself as he started for his room. Usagi had just opened her communicator when Rei popped up on screen. "Hey Bunny! Get your ass over here!" Rei momentarily paused …… "Where are you!" Another pause…… "We checked your house and … wait a second! You're at Mamo-chans aren't you!" Her eyebrows turned down. Usagi could already see it coming. Rei would yell and scream at her in a fit of rage. Usagi whispered "Yeah Rei. I'm at Mamo-chans" Suddenly a jumble of voices could be heard over the communicator. Rei was suddenly pushed off screen and Minako appeared on screen. She could have sworn hearts were pouring out her eyes. "Oooo… Usagi and Mamo-chan sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N- AHHHH!" Minako fell back and Usagi smiled for the first time since her communicator had beeped. Yeah. They had kissed but that was not the half of it. Rei came back on the small LCD screen, a look of annoyance on her face. "Look Bunny" Rei said in a controlled manner of speaking, "I don't want to ruin whatever you got going with Mamo-chan, but we have a signing at 12:00 pm. You didn't forget did you?" Minako could still be faintly heard in the background smacking her lips together in her sad attempt to make fun of Usagi and Mamo-chan. When Usagi had the time she had to find Minako a nice guy. Usagi awakened from her thoughts. "I didn't forget, I'll be there." Usagi said with the slightest hint of disappointment in her voice. She reached over for the small red button on the communicator. Rei caught a glimpse and threw in what she could before Usagi would disconnect them. "Are you okay Bunny? I mean, is everything alright with you and Mamo-chan?" "Everything is going well, I'm fine. Now I'll see you at twelve, ok? Goodbye Rei." With that said Usagi took no hesitation in pressing the small button she had reached for earlier. Suddenly the screen was filled with black. The tiny communicator shut itself and Usagi stood still once again in thought. Was everything really fine? She took the thought with her to the room as she walked back into Mamo-chans bedroom, throwing herself onto his bed. Strewn across the messy sheets she lay, eyes closed as she exhaled. Mamo-chan came out of his closet to the surprise of Usagi comfortably laid on his bed. He stared in awe at her beauty. He soon after sat down on the edge of the bed near her head. He found himself undoing her golden silk of hair. She didn't mind and if she did she sure made no sign. He ran his fingers gently through her hair and watched it as it fell back on the bed. Her hair was soft to the touch. He lay across the pillows closest to Usagi's face so that his face was near hers. The fragrance was very soft but yet strong enough to keep pulling him closer. With a whisper like a feather he said into her ear, "I love you Bunny." From the corner of his eye he could see her lips curl into a smile. He smiled along side her. "You still owe me a kiss…" the words trailed off and lingered in the air. She opened one eye slowly and her smile melted. "I do?" She asked trying to tease Mamo-chan. "Yeah you do…" Mamo-chan grinned and leaned over her, Usagi's long hair draped over the pillows. "Ok then I do." She giggled closing her eyes. She opened them suddenly and looked up at her love, Mamo-chan. With that Mamo-chan leaned in and took his kiss from her sweet tender lips. She kissed him back and for the moment everything was fine, everything was VERY fine.

**Sailor Moon Fanfic**

_Chapter 2_

After the kiss neither of them ever wanted to leave each other again. They both lay on the bed face to face. Usagi's face being a particularly pale shade of pink and it seemed near impossible that she would ever be able to leave his side again. It seemed such an odd thought but she imagined all the senshi pulling her by the ankles to pry her away but she would not let go of her beloved. Mamo-chan closed his eyes but was not sleeping. Usagi had learned form experience that he very often rested. Unlike the senshi and herself he tired easily. He wasn't like them, not in the least. Mamo-chan was a human. Born the prince and warrior of the earth. But they were of the moon kingdom and all born into there planets as its guardian containing each there own special planet power. (This excludes Usagi who is from the moon though she has the same power as planet power) There star seeds were special containing the very essence of there true form. They were an evolved form, a senshi star seed. Whereas Mamo-chan was none, he did not have special powers, no senshi star seed, he was average. He merely had his red roses, the slim white mask, and his famous tuxedo. She had the pleaded with him many times before not to exert himself to exhaustion. He didn't have to help. They could pull through without him and he would never have to rest like he did so often. But all he ever spoke of was the guilt he'd carry had he not been there and done everything to protect her. There never was a decent argument for his reasoning. But still she wished he would not cause so much strain on himself. All she could ever wish for was that he would quit. But she could never do that, had he ever asked here to leave the sailor senshi she would be torn in half, between the man she loved and the friends she so dearly cherished. She loved being the Sailor Moon she had become to be. She adored everything about it. The kids who looked up to her, the daily headline in the morning paper, being a heroine was exhilarating. She looked intently at Mamo-chan and saw the red glare from the digital clock behind him. She moved her head to look past Mamo-chans and saw the red glare from the clock. The bright numbers blinking 11:45 am. She had fifteen minutes before the signing. That didn't leave her with too much time to get ready. She reached for the gold encrusted heart shaped locket on the nearby nightstand. Mamo-chans arm caught hers mid-way. "Do you have to leave?" He asked his eyes still shut. "Do you have to leave?" He asked his eyes still shut. "I have a signing in…" She quickly glanced at the clock, "13 minutes." "Can I come?" He asked with a tone of exasperation. Usagi knew she didn't mean it but, "Sure. You can come if you like?" He let go the slightest of smiles on his face. Usagi returned to reaching for the locket as she had many a times before. "MOON COSMIC POWER!" The room was tinted a bright pink with the bright glimmer from her locket. The red bow on her shirt sprouted many red lace ribbons that stretched out and over her torso. They meshed together and shone intensely with a pure light. Then as soon as they had come, disappeared leaving a white leotard, the little red bow still perfectly in place. She then leaned backwards, her leg high in the air and the same red ribbons as before sprang out and vanished, leaving the shiny red boots with the upright crescent moon. She brought her leg back down and extended her arms as the process repeated itself renewing her gloves. She leaned forward her waist line sparkling and her blue mini skirt flying behind her in the wind. The pleats gently falling along side her leg. She threw her head back, eyes closed and a breeze came that blew her hair out of her face. Her long hair flowing behind her. The crescent shape on her head that she had so cleverly learned to disguise with makeup shown through the concealer. She felt a warm, heated hard metal stretch across her forehead. Lastly a sweet shimmer danced across her lips leaving a dull pink gloss. The shine faded and a trio of feathers slowly drifted on there way down to the floor. This had to become a pestering part of the transformation. At first she was awed and amazed but unlike the rest of the transformation they did not disappear afterwards. She snatched them up and dumped them into the plastic trash bin. She parted the hair in the middle and one by one began to roll up her hair into two "dumplings". The nickname seemed to cling to her like double sided tape. Her hair settled itself into place almost perfectly. She leaned over and gently stroked Mamo-chans cheek. "I'll be back in an hour." He was luke warm and she felt a twinge of guilt for leaving him behind. She gripped the door handle tight staring forward she called back to him. "Get some rest, you need it." She pushed the door open and walked out as it slowly creaked close behind her. She walked down the hallway without worry. She had never seen a single soul walk the barren path. She stared at the walls and their paint cracked. The crap on the walls they called paintings. She reached the front of the old building. As she opened the squeaky front door in need of a good oiling she inhaled deeply. She shook her wrists to loosen them up. She hadn't even begun signing and already her wrists were aching. She sat on the corner of the curb waiting for the girls to arrive. Their cheery faces and loud voices. A couple of people walked by all in the mad Tokyo city rush. But a few would take the time from their busy hustle and bustle now and then to smile or give her a comment on the excellent job she did on her cosplay (a costume from any anime show) outfit. She would nod and say thanks though inside she smirked. Yet the majority paid her no heed. There was one little boy in particular though that she remembered. He pointed at her and tugged on his mother's sleeve. Full of glee and jumping around. "Look mommy! Look! It's Sailor Moon! Mommy look!" He tugged harder on his mother's sleeve. She hardly acknowledged him her eyes still glued to the pavement in front of her. He pulled again causing his mother to stumble and was surprised with a firm slow slap at the top of his hand. He let go staring too at the pavement, holding his hand as if burned. His head was drooped and he was gloomy the rest of the way or at least as far as she could see anyway. She felt a very strong connection to the kid strangely enough. It was such an odd feeling to have. Was it because she too often felt greeted with a slap in life? Who knew? HONK HONK! She jumped to her feet startled. There they were the other four senshi (if you haven't figured by now a senshi is a sailor scout). She opened the back door and crowded the backseat. But you didn't see her complaining nor was she ever about to. The car was nice; expensive too. It was a gift from the city. Apparently Tokyo felt like they needed a car. This was true in part, seeing as they did walk everywhere previously and though they didn't ware out it was….. well boring. The car was a much more enticing offer. With its candy apple red paint job with a shiny coat of gloss that shone brightly in moonlight. They (the city people) had opted to buy the luxury convertible. No way were any of these senshi going to object. Usagi looked around. Makoto had been designated driver. That was because she had the only license, which was a miracle at that because her driving skill scared the hell out of everyone. Venus or Minako whichever it did not matter they were both one and the same sat in the front side passenger seat. It made Usagi smile; Minako was so unique unto herself. She poked her head around the corner of the seat proving to Usagi just how unique she was seeing as someone other than Minako might have just simply spoken. "Daydreaming about Mamo are we?" with the most ridiculous tone in her voice. Usagi shook her head slightly before looking over at Minako. She hadn't noticed she was staring out the window into empty space. But she definitely was not thinking of Mamo-chan or anything at all for that matter, just nothing. The top was down and her long hair trailed close to the reverse lights on the cat. She opened her mouth to speak and stopped herself. She leaned on the door and rested her head in her hand. "What else would I dream about?" She was upset with herself and her answer. Why was she lying to Minako? To any of the senshi at all? She wanted to sink through the chair like quicksand. Minako screeched and started flapping her mouth at a million words an hour. It was a miracle if anyone could understand her jibberish. Usagi just nodded and smiled occasionally as Minako went on with her rambling stopping rarely to take a breath. Usagi started to tune out and focused on Ami deep into her book world which she so lovingly visited. Usagi bent over to enquire the title. "_101 Things You Should Know_" The book was good for laugh. There could not be anything in the book that Ami hadn't already known. It was just humanly impossible, Ami had an IQ of 300; she knew everything. Usagi continued to look around. Rei was in one of her trances. A very common routine. She did it before every one of there signings. She could outlast all of them, hands down. She gave the acclaim and praise to her miracle trances. Rei would have been good to talk to right now but Usagi knew better. Trying to shake Rei out of it was like trying to talk to a dead log. Suddenly the car braked screeched to a sudden halt sending everyone flying forward, landing on top of poor Ami and her precious book. They all got up groaning holding their backs and hips like a group of old ladies. This was not what they needed prior to a major signing. Usagi was the first to hop out of the automobile not bothering to open the door but instead leap over it. She was followed by the rest of the senshi opening there doors and steeping out as they tried there best to rearrange their hair. Usagi had managed to keep hers in a presentable manner. But she had landed on the top . So it wouldn't exactly be fair to tell the senshi to stop their whining. One by one they walked into the cramped, rustic library. Everyone took a glance around and the thought was clear. This library needed more books, especially from this decade. 1989 was the most recently published thing in this library and was probably why no one visited. It was obvious this manager had booked them to attract some kind of crowd. From the looks of it people would never guess this place was still in business. All the girls let out a small yell at once as the small stubby manager sprang out form behind the dusty, cobweb covered bookshelf. He had huge, round spectacles that made his usually small rat like eyes look abnormally large, somewhat like a way exaggerated anime character. His hair was white and wispy; the hairline receding slowly. He was a rather short, portly looking old man. He extended his hand smiling, "Thank you so much for coming. I'm Hakuu." None took his hand and he wiped it off on the side of his pants like he had intended to do so all along. It was scarred, disgusting and weathered as an elephants hide. He reached up for his glasses and shoved them into his coat pocket. "I set you guys a table in the corner. Sorry but it's the best I could do with such limited space." He pointed to the far end of the library. The lamp in the corner gave of an eerie, dull glow and flickered out. "DAMN IT!" He stomped his foot his ashy skin was dyed red. "THAT'S THE FIFTH ONE THIS WEEK!" He kicked the lamp with his stub of a foot and it fell to the floor with a loud THUD. The bulb shattered across the floor. Sending the little man into a bigger fit or rage. Rei spoke in her soft trance like voice that could calm the wildest of animals. "It's ok… we'll just look around." Ami was by this time buried in another book even before Rei had the whole sentence out of her mouth. Everyone dispersed to there section depending on there own preferences, which were different in every way. Usagi headed towards Ami trying to keep quiet as possible. Ami's nose was touching the page, her hair so neatly tucked behind her ears. Usagi plopped down in front of her leaning against the aged wood shelf. She looked up at the ceiling and her bangs fell to the sides of her face. She blew her breath upwards pushing the hair out of her eyes. "Hey Ami." She brought her head back down and looked at Ami through the gate of hair. "Ya?" She muttered to deep in the story to look up. Usagi fidgeted around with her fingers and let out a long sigh before breaking the silence between them. "Do you think I deserve Mamo-chan?" Ami stopped for a moment and peered over the edge of her book only her crystal blue eyes looking out over the page. "Wha…What?" Usagi shifted on the floor uncomfortable and looked at the wall away from Ami. She said again louder. "You heard me. Do I deserve Mamo-chan?" She swallowed a huge lump in her throat. Ami eased the book closed and set it gently in her lap. She rested her hands over the leather cover and looked at the hardwood floor. "You two have Chibi-usa." The airy words softly echoed too afraid they would break Usagi like the light bulb had earlier. "That's not what I asked!" Snapped back Usagi at poor Ami. Soon after she wished she could rewind that moment. But what was done was done. Ami opened her book again trying to console herself in the world she so loved. Usagi got the hint. It was obvious she didn't want to talk anymore, especially to her at the moment. Usagi slowly rose to her feet, patting down her blue pleated mini. She turned her body and began to walk off slowly in the direction of which she had come. She walked off the footsteps of solitude reverberating off the barren walls. Ami suddenly called out to Usagi still hidden behind her book. "Sometimes Bunny…." There was a long pause and it irritated Usagi. She grabbed her cold arm. Ami sunk lower behind the book. "…I …I don…I don't think you deserve Mamo-chan." Usagi suddenly felt a stab of pain in her chest; it was the equivalent to that of being stabbed by a dagger composed of ice. Both of her arms and hands came up to her chest with the unbearable pain all she could think of was dropping down to her knees. Instead she stumbled to the back of the old building and sat on the small cushioned stool. It was in the corner where the lamp had broken earlier. The lighting was dim and normally it would have driven Usagi to madness, but today it was welcoming. It was comforting even and kept people from seeing the small tear that rolled down her cheek and fell onto her hands neatly placed within her lap. Her small corner of darkness feeling empty as ever.

The signing crashed and burned. Only a little girl little girl who pressed her face up against the window making faces at them, stopped by the condemned building trying to pass for a library. There was an uneasy silence on the car ride home. Ami had her face farther in the book but was not reading. She had not flipped the page in half an hour. Usagi peered over her shoulder and noticed her eyes were not open. Ami was the intelligent one but then why didn't she at least try to make it convincing by flipping the page every minute or so? Usagi turned her head, hunched over and staring at her feet. But it wasn't just Ami, all the scouts were silent. They must have heard the small feud between the two. If not the tension in the air was visible. It hovered over there car like a black rain cloud chasing the bright sun away. Only the sun here was what would have been Minako yelling obnoxiously, Makoto turning up the stereo to drown her out, Ami trying to yell over the two telling them to 'keep it down', Rei teasing Usagi relentlessly and all the other routine things they did. Though it bothered all of them or so they acted everyone knew they wouldn't have it any other way. It comforted them in their previous drives, all the ruckus. Silence had replaced it. The silence was shattered by the whirring of the engine, slowly going dead. They were in front of Rei's temple/shrine. Instead of pushing Usagi out onto the road like she usually did, laughing, finding more ways to antagonize poor Bunny. Usagi is translated from Japanese to Bunny Rei tapped Ami on her shoulder lightly. Usagi wished Rei had said something… anything. What was going on? How was this happening to all of them? Ami nodded and opened the door of the relatively new yet now dull Ferrari. She climbed out and stood to the side her, the book she was carrying under her protective arms. Rei slid out and stepped onto the cracked cement from old age and wear. Her high heels stabbed a good luck charm that had fallen from the sacred tree. In Japan shrines usually hang good luck charms written on a narrow piece of paper to a tree This charm in particular was for unity. It was the only paper that littered the earth in front of them. Even the golden leaves had not fallen, but instead clinged to the tree. Usagi wished that one charm had held on too…it was just the mere realization that the senshi were falling apart. Rei disappeared letting the charm free. Usagi stared at it momentarily before a violent gust of wind swept it away and threw everyone's hair up. The charm tumbled away and the voice in her head told her to run after it, catch it! All she could do was watch it float away in the distance. Ami stepped back into the car and settled the book back by her feet. As soon as Makoto sped up it slid forward and out of sight. Usagi didn't remember much after that. It just all became a blur. She knew she was in the car but completely ignored the world passing by her. No one bothered to speak or for that matter make a sound. It was clear that the four remaining senshi were all deep in thought, whereas Usagi was lost in it.

**Sailor Moon Fanfic**

_Chapter 3_

Usagi awoke the next morning to Chibiusa shoving a feather up her left nostril. She awoke quickly and yelled, "You little BRAT!" Usagi sprang up and out of bed reaching for Chibiusa. For a little girl she was full of spunk. It came as no surprise, like future mother like future daughter. It was just too much of a chore to keep up with her. Usagi felt like a rope had been tied tight around her waist and was jerked back suddenly. She was but three feet away as Chibiusa held down her bottom eyelid and stuck out her tongue. NnNnN…. "Be-da!" It was normal, at least in this household. Most houses would have gasped in disgrace at akanbe. Akanbe action of pulling down lower eyelid and sticking tongue out. A very disrespectful Japanese action. Be-da is a sound usually associated w/akanbe Usagi couldn't muster up enough strength to try and strangle her as she usually would have.

12


	2. Chapter 2

**Sailor Moon Fanfic**

_**Author: Mireya White**_

_Chapter 1_

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi opened the sliding glass door and walked out onto the balcony, staring up towards the moon. She softly smiled. "Yeah Bunny?" he walked over and stood nest to her. He let himself softly cover her hand as he looked along side Usagi at the moon. She turned to meet his gaze. "Do you ever miss it?" There seemed to be a moment of eerie silence. He let go of her hand and leaned over the balcony concentrating on the moon. "Of course, over there I can have two of you! Who wouldn't want that!" He jokingly laughed. Usagi pouted her lips and crossed her arms across her chest. "Mamo-chan!" She half yelled at him. "I'm just kidding…" he waved his arms in front of him. "…besides I could only ever love you," He took her in his arms and held her tightly against him. He kept his gaze on the stars, Usagi's head only reaching his chest. "Oh Mamo-chan" Usagi sighed and blushed as she felt his arms wrap around her. "Promise we'll always be together, promise me?" She said her long golden hair flowing with a sudden breeze. "I promise you Bunny, I'll never leave you.

Bunny awoke the next morning in bed. Mamo-chans bed. She giggled and got out of bed the sheet trailing behind her like a wedding dress. She twirled around imagining her and Mamo-chans wedding stopping halfway as the sheet drifted down. Setting itself gently onto the floor. Meanwhile Mamo-chan was in the shower. He found his thoughts wondering to the previous night. He couldn't help but feel guilty pondering if he had been too quick to go to bed with Usagi. "I love her…" He said aloud to convince himself he did. He soon came back to reality as freezing cold water poured down. He instantly reached for the knobs and twisted them off. He heard faint giggling as he stayed still and quite. Usagi could be heard in the distance dreaming up the perfect wedding. She occasionally stopped only to sigh and the giggle now and then. Mamo-chan found he was smiling as Usagi mentioned every little detail. It was cute, she was cute. Maybe they would wed and have the fairytale dream wedding. Mamo-chan grabbed a towel and wrapped it loosely around his waist, tying a knot off to the side. He pushed aside the plastic shower curtain and stepped out in front of the mirror. Taking his arm rubbing against the fogged glass clearing it up. He stared into the mirror, into himself. A flicker of blonde hair could be seen in the back shimmering with its golden radiance. He had always told Usagi that he loved it when she let her hair down. So much that he called her "dumpling head" ("odango otama") in hopes she would take it down. She never did, instead he was always greeted with those pouty lips of hers. Which wasn't all that bad of an alternate, it gave him the opportunity to kiss her. He pretended not to notice the hair in the mirror, instead quietly tip toeing around the corner to sneak up on her. He was quiet as a mouse as he turned and jumped the corner. Much to his dismay she wasn't there. "Mamo-chan!" Usagi screeched as she ran from behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He smiled and held her tight. "Hey Bunny " "Hey Mamo-chan" She jokingly mimicked. Mamo-chan turned around and looked at Usagi. He smiled. He couldn't help it. When he looked at Usagi there was this aura around her that glowed. Usagi looked up at Mamo-chan and softly laughed her air headed laugh. "What's so funny?" Mamo-chan inquired curiously. "You are…" She pouted her lips sticking them out as far as possible. Mamo-chant took the invite and kissed her. Usagi closed her eyes; she knew how to get what she wants. Mamo-chan leaned in closer and they could feel each others breath on their face. "PI PI PI…PI PI PI" Usagi opened her eyes and frowned down at her wrist. Her communicator flashed brightly. She looked back at Mamo-chan with a look that said it all. "I'm sorry." Mamo-chan was understanding. He knew she would always be loyal to the senshi. But he could not keep his mind from questioning…, what would she do when the time came and he proposed to her. He knew there was no way she'd ever leave the sailor senshi. But he didn't want to share her with anyone else. How selfish he was being thinking of only himself as he started for his room. Usagi had just opened her communicator when Rei popped up on screen. "Hey Bunny! Get your ass over here!" Rei momentarily paused …… "Where are you!" Another pause…… "We checked your house and … wait a second! You're at Mamo-chans aren't you!" Her eyebrows turned down. Usagi could already see it coming. Rei would yell and scream at her in a fit of rage. Usagi whispered "Yeah Rei. I'm at Mamo-chans" Suddenly a jumble of voices could be heard over the communicator. Rei was suddenly pushed off screen and Minako appeared on screen. She could have sworn hearts were pouring out her eyes. "Oooo… Usagi and Mamo-chan sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N- AHHHH!" Minako fell back and Usagi smiled for the first time since her communicator had beeped. Yeah. They had kissed but that was not the half of it. Rei came back on the small LCD screen, a look of annoyance on her face. "Look Bunny" Rei said in a controlled manner of speaking, "I don't want to ruin whatever you got going with Mamo-chan, but we have a signing at 12:00 pm. You didn't forget did you?" Minako could still be faintly heard in the background smacking her lips together in her sad attempt to make fun of Usagi and Mamo-chan. When Usagi had the time she had to find Minako a nice guy. Usagi awakened from her thoughts. "I didn't forget, I'll be there." Usagi said with the slightest hint of disappointment in her voice. She reached over for the small red button on the communicator. Rei caught a glimpse and threw in what she could before Usagi would disconnect them. "Are you okay Bunny? I mean, is everything alright with you and Mamo-chan?" "Everything is going well, I'm fine. Now I'll see you at twelve, ok? Goodbye Rei." With that said Usagi took no hesitation in pressing the small button she had reached for earlier. Suddenly the screen was filled with black. The tiny communicator shut itself and Usagi stood still once again in thought. Was everything really fine? She took the thought with her to the room as she walked back into Mamo-chans bedroom, throwing herself onto his bed. Strewn across the messy sheets she lay, eyes closed as she exhaled. Mamo-chan came out of his closet to the surprise of Usagi comfortably laid on his bed. He stared in awe at her beauty. He soon after sat down on the edge of the bed near her head. He found himself undoing her golden silk of hair. She didn't mind and if she did she sure made no sign. He ran his fingers gently through her hair and watched it as it fell back on the bed. Her hair was soft to the touch. He lay across the pillows closest to Usagi's face so that his face was near hers. The fragrance was very soft but yet strong enough to keep pulling him closer. With a whisper like a feather he said into her ear, "I love you Bunny." From the corner of his eye he could see her lips curl into a smile. He smiled along side her. "You still owe me a kiss…" the words trailed off and lingered in the air. She opened one eye slowly and her smile melted. "I do?" She asked trying to tease Mamo-chan. "Yeah you do…" Mamo-chan grinned and leaned over her, Usagi's long hair draped over the pillows. "Ok then I do." She giggled closing her eyes. She opened them suddenly and looked up at her love, Mamo-chan. With that Mamo-chan leaned in and took his kiss from her sweet tender lips. She kissed him back and for the moment everything was fine, everything was VERY fine.

**Sailor Moon Fanfic**

_Chapter 2_

After the kiss neither of them ever wanted to leave each other again. They both lay on the bed face to face. Usagi's face being a particularly pale shade of pink and it seemed near impossible that she would ever be able to leave his side again. It seemed such an odd thought but she imagined all the senshi pulling her by the ankles to pry her away but she would not let go of her beloved. Mamo-chan closed his eyes but was not sleeping. Usagi had learned form experience that he very often rested. Unlike the senshi and herself he tired easily. He wasn't like them, not in the least. Mamo-chan was a human. Born the prince and warrior of the earth. But they were of the moon kingdom and all born into there planets as its guardian containing each there own special planet power. (This excludes Usagi who is from the moon though she has the same power as planet power) There star seeds were special containing the very essence of there true form. They were an evolved form, a senshi star seed. Whereas Mamo-chan was none, he did not have special powers, no senshi star seed, he was average. He merely had his red roses, the slim white mask, and his famous tuxedo. She had the pleaded with him many times before not to exert himself to exhaustion. He didn't have to help. They could pull through without him and he would never have to rest like he did so often. But all he ever spoke of was the guilt he'd carry had he not been there and done everything to protect her. There never was a decent argument for his reasoning. But still she wished he would not cause so much strain on himself. All she could ever wish for was that he would quit. But she could never do that, had he ever asked here to leave the sailor senshi she would be torn in half, between the man she loved and the friends she so dearly cherished. She loved being the Sailor Moon she had become to be. She adored everything about it. The kids who looked up to her, the daily headline in the morning paper, being a heroine was exhilarating. She looked intently at Mamo-chan and saw the red glare from the digital clock behind him. She moved her head to look past Mamo-chans and saw the red glare from the clock. The bright numbers blinking 11:45 am. She had fifteen minutes before the signing. That didn't leave her with too much time to get ready. She reached for the gold encrusted heart shaped locket on the nearby nightstand. Mamo-chans arm caught hers mid-way. "Do you have to leave?" He asked his eyes still shut. "Do you have to leave?" He asked his eyes still shut. "I have a signing in…" She quickly glanced at the clock, "13 minutes." "Can I come?" He asked with a tone of exasperation. Usagi knew she didn't mean it but, "Sure. You can come if you like?" He let go the slightest of smiles on his face. Usagi returned to reaching for the locket as she had many a times before. "MOON COSMIC POWER!" The room was tinted a bright pink with the bright glimmer from her locket. The red bow on her shirt sprouted many red lace ribbons that stretched out and over her torso. They meshed together and shone intensely with a pure light. Then as soon as they had come, disappeared leaving a white leotard, the little red bow still perfectly in place. She then leaned backwards, her leg high in the air and the same red ribbons as before sprang out and vanished, leaving the shiny red boots with the upright crescent moon. She brought her leg back down and extended her arms as the process repeated itself renewing her gloves. She leaned forward her waist line sparkling and her blue mini skirt flying behind her in the wind. The pleats gently falling along side her leg. She threw her head back, eyes closed and a breeze came that blew her hair out of her face. Her long hair flowing behind her. The crescent shape on her head that she had so cleverly learned to disguise with makeup shown through the concealer. She felt a warm, heated hard metal stretch across her forehead. Lastly a sweet shimmer danced across her lips leaving a dull pink gloss. The shine faded and a trio of feathers slowly drifted on there way down to the floor. This had to become a pestering part of the transformation. At first she was awed and amazed but unlike the rest of the transformation they did not disappear afterwards. She snatched them up and dumped them into the plastic trash bin. She parted the hair in the middle and one by one began to roll up her hair into two "dumplings". The nickname seemed to cling to her like double sided tape. Her hair settled itself into place almost perfectly. She leaned over and gently stroked Mamo-chans cheek. "I'll be back in an hour." He was luke warm and she felt a twinge of guilt for leaving him behind. She gripped the door handle tight staring forward she called back to him. "Get some rest, you need it." She pushed the door open and walked out as it slowly creaked close behind her. She walked down the hallway without worry. She had never seen a single soul walk the barren path. She stared at the walls and their paint cracked. The crap on the walls they called paintings. She reached the front of the old building. As she opened the squeaky front door in need of a good oiling she inhaled deeply. She shook her wrists to loosen them up. She hadn't even begun signing and already her wrists were aching. She sat on the corner of the curb waiting for the girls to arrive. Their cheery faces and loud voices. A couple of people walked by all in the mad Tokyo city rush. But a few would take the time from their busy hustle and bustle now and then to smile or give her a comment on the excellent job she did on her cosplay (a costume from any anime show) outfit. She would nod and say thanks though inside she smirked. Yet the majority paid her no heed. There was one little boy in particular though that she remembered. He pointed at her and tugged on his mother's sleeve. Full of glee and jumping around. "Look mommy! Look! It's Sailor Moon! Mommy look!" He tugged harder on his mother's sleeve. She hardly acknowledged him her eyes still glued to the pavement in front of her. He pulled again causing his mother to stumble and was surprised with a firm slow slap at the top of his hand. He let go staring too at the pavement, holding his hand as if burned. His head was drooped and he was gloomy the rest of the way or at least as far as she could see anyway. She felt a very strong connection to the kid strangely enough. It was such an odd feeling to have. Was it because she too often felt greeted with a slap in life? Who knew? HONK HONK! She jumped to her feet startled. There they were the other four senshi (if you haven't figured by now a senshi is a sailor scout). She opened the back door and crowded the backseat. But you didn't see her complaining nor was she ever about to. The car was nice; expensive too. It was a gift from the city. Apparently Tokyo felt like they needed a car. This was true in part, seeing as they did walk everywhere previously and though they didn't ware out it was….. well boring. The car was a much more enticing offer. With its candy apple red paint job with a shiny coat of gloss that shone brightly in moonlight. They (the city people) had opted to buy the luxury convertible. No way were any of these senshi going to object. Usagi looked around. Makoto had been designated driver. That was because she had the only license, which was a miracle at that because her driving skill scared the hell out of everyone. Venus or Minako whichever it did not matter they were both one and the same sat in the front side passenger seat. It made Usagi smile; Minako was so unique unto herself. She poked her head around the corner of the seat proving to Usagi just how unique she was seeing as someone other than Minako might have just simply spoken. "Daydreaming about Mamo are we?" with the most ridiculous tone in her voice. Usagi shook her head slightly before looking over at Minako. She hadn't noticed she was staring out the window into empty space. But she definitely was not thinking of Mamo-chan or anything at all for that matter, just nothing. The top was down and her long hair trailed close to the reverse lights on the cat. She opened her mouth to speak and stopped herself. She leaned on the door and rested her head in her hand. "What else would I dream about?" She was upset with herself and her answer. Why was she lying to Minako? To any of the senshi at all? She wanted to sink through the chair like quicksand. Minako screeched and started flapping her mouth at a million words an hour. It was a miracle if anyone could understand her jibberish. Usagi just nodded and smiled occasionally as Minako went on with her rambling stopping rarely to take a breath. Usagi started to tune out and focused on Ami deep into her book world which she so lovingly visited. Usagi bent over to enquire the title. "_101 Things You Should Know_" The book was good for laugh. There could not be anything in the book that Ami hadn't already known. It was just humanly impossible, Ami had an IQ of 300; she knew everything. Usagi continued to look around. Rei was in one of her trances. A very common routine. She did it before every one of there signings. She could outlast all of them, hands down. She gave the acclaim and praise to her miracle trances. Rei would have been good to talk to right now but Usagi knew better. Trying to shake Rei out of it was like trying to talk to a dead log. Suddenly the car braked screeched to a sudden halt sending everyone flying forward, landing on top of poor Ami and her precious book. They all got up groaning holding their backs and hips like a group of old ladies. This was not what they needed prior to a major signing. Usagi was the first to hop out of the automobile not bothering to open the door but instead leap over it. She was followed by the rest of the senshi opening there doors and steeping out as they tried there best to rearrange their hair. Usagi had managed to keep hers in a presentable manner. But she had landed on the top . So it wouldn't exactly be fair to tell the senshi to stop their whining. One by one they walked into the cramped, rustic library. Everyone took a glance around and the thought was clear. This library needed more books, especially from this decade. 1989 was the most recently published thing in this library and was probably why no one visited. It was obvious this manager had booked them to attract some kind of crowd. From the looks of it people would never guess this place was still in business. All the girls let out a small yell at once as the small stubby manager sprang out form behind the dusty, cobweb covered bookshelf. He had huge, round spectacles that made his usually small rat like eyes look abnormally large, somewhat like a way exaggerated anime character. His hair was white and wispy; the hairline receding slowly. He was a rather short, portly looking old man. He extended his hand smiling, "Thank you so much for coming. I'm Hakuu." None took his hand and he wiped it off on the side of his pants like he had intended to do so all along. It was scarred, disgusting and weathered as an elephants hide. He reached up for his glasses and shoved them into his coat pocket. "I set you guys a table in the corner. Sorry but it's the best I could do with such limited space." He pointed to the far end of the library. The lamp in the corner gave of an eerie, dull glow and flickered out. "DAMN IT!" He stomped his foot his ashy skin was dyed red. "THAT'S THE FIFTH ONE THIS WEEK!" He kicked the lamp with his stub of a foot and it fell to the floor with a loud THUD. The bulb shattered across the floor. Sending the little man into a bigger fit or rage. Rei spoke in her soft trance like voice that could calm the wildest of animals. "It's ok… we'll just look around." Ami was by this time buried in another book even before Rei had the whole sentence out of her mouth. Everyone dispersed to there section depending on there own preferences, which were different in every way. Usagi headed towards Ami trying to keep quiet as possible. Ami's nose was touching the page, her hair so neatly tucked behind her ears. Usagi plopped down in front of her leaning against the aged wood shelf. She looked up at the ceiling and her bangs fell to the sides of her face. She blew her breath upwards pushing the hair out of her eyes. "Hey Ami." She brought her head back down and looked at Ami through the gate of hair. "Ya?" She muttered to deep in the story to look up. Usagi fidgeted around with her fingers and let out a long sigh before breaking the silence between them. "Do you think I deserve Mamo-chan?" Ami stopped for a moment and peered over the edge of her book only her crystal blue eyes looking out over the page. "Wha…What?" Usagi shifted on the floor uncomfortable and looked at the wall away from Ami. She said again louder. "You heard me. Do I deserve Mamo-chan?" She swallowed a huge lump in her throat. Ami eased the book closed and set it gently in her lap. She rested her hands over the leather cover and looked at the hardwood floor. "You two have Chibi-usa." The airy words softly echoed too afraid they would break Usagi like the light bulb had earlier. "That's not what I asked!" Snapped back Usagi at poor Ami. Soon after she wished she could rewind that moment. But what was done was done. Ami opened her book again trying to console herself in the world she so loved. Usagi got the hint. It was obvious she didn't want to talk anymore, especially to her at the moment. Usagi slowly rose to her feet, patting down her blue pleated mini. She turned her body and began to walk off slowly in the direction of which she had come. She walked off the footsteps of solitude reverberating off the barren walls. Ami suddenly called out to Usagi still hidden behind her book. "Sometimes Bunny…." There was a long pause and it irritated Usagi. She grabbed her cold arm. Ami sunk lower behind the book. "…I …I don…I don't think you deserve Mamo-chan." Usagi suddenly felt a stab of pain in her chest; it was the equivalent to that of being stabbed by a dagger composed of ice. Both of her arms and hands came up to her chest with the unbearable pain all she could think of was dropping down to her knees. Instead she stumbled to the back of the old building and sat on the small cushioned stool. It was in the corner where the lamp had broken earlier. The lighting was dim and normally it would have driven Usagi to madness, but today it was welcoming. It was comforting even and kept people from seeing the small tear that rolled down her cheek and fell onto her hands neatly placed within her lap. Her small corner of darkness feeling empty as ever.

The signing crashed and burned. Only a little girl little girl who pressed her face up against the window making faces at them, stopped by the condemned building trying to pass for a library. There was an uneasy silence on the car ride home. Ami had her face farther in the book but was not reading. She had not flipped the page in half an hour. Usagi peered over her shoulder and noticed her eyes were not open. Ami was the intelligent one but then why didn't she at least try to make it convincing by flipping the page every minute or so? Usagi turned her head, hunched over and staring at her feet. But it wasn't just Ami, all the scouts were silent. They must have heard the small feud between the two. If not the tension in the air was visible. It hovered over there car like a black rain cloud chasing the bright sun away. Only the sun here was what would have been Minako yelling obnoxiously, Makoto turning up the stereo to drown her out, Ami trying to yell over the two telling them to 'keep it down', Rei teasing Usagi relentlessly and all the other routine things they did. Though it bothered all of them or so they acted everyone knew they wouldn't have it any other way. It comforted them in their previous drives, all the ruckus. Silence had replaced it. The silence was shattered by the whirring of the engine, slowly going dead. They were in front of Rei's temple/shrine. Instead of pushing Usagi out onto the road like she usually did, laughing, finding more ways to antagonize poor Bunny. Usagi is translated from Japanese to Bunny Rei tapped Ami on her shoulder lightly. Usagi wished Rei had said something… anything. What was going on? How was this happening to all of them? Ami nodded and opened the door of the relatively new yet now dull Ferrari. She climbed out and stood to the side her, the book she was carrying under her protective arms. Rei slid out and stepped onto the cracked cement from old age and wear. Her high heels stabbed a good luck charm that had fallen from the sacred tree. In Japan shrines usually hang good luck charms written on a narrow piece of paper to a tree This charm in particular was for unity. It was the only paper that littered the earth in front of them. Even the golden leaves had not fallen, but instead clinged to the tree. Usagi wished that one charm had held on too…it was just the mere realization that the senshi were falling apart. Rei disappeared letting the charm free. Usagi stared at it momentarily before a violent gust of wind swept it away and threw everyone's hair up. The charm tumbled away and the voice in her head told her to run after it, catch it! All she could do was watch it float away in the distance. Ami stepped back into the car and settled the book back by her feet. As soon as Makoto sped up it slid forward and out of sight. Usagi didn't remember much after that. It just all became a blur. She knew she was in the car but completely ignored the world passing by her. No one bothered to speak or for that matter make a sound. It was clear that the four remaining senshi were all deep in thought, whereas Usagi was lost in it.

**Sailor Moon Fanfic**

_Chapter 3_

Usagi awoke the next morning to Chibiusa shoving a feather up her left nostril. She awoke quickly and yelled, "You little BRAT!" Usagi sprang up and out of bed reaching for Chibiusa. For a little girl she was full of spunk. It came as no surprise, like future mother like future daughter. It was just too much of a chore to keep up with her. Usagi felt like a rope had been tied tight around her waist and was jerked back suddenly. She was but three feet away as Chibiusa held down her bottom eyelid and stuck out her tongue. NnNnN…. "Be-da!" It was normal, at least in this household. Most houses would have gasped in disgrace at akanbe. Akanbe action of pulling down lower eyelid and sticking tongue out. A very disrespectful Japanese action. Be-da is a sound usually associated w/akanbe Usagi couldn't muster up enough strength to try and strangle her as she usually would have. Instead she turned and walked almost zombie-like to her bedroom. "Huh? What's wrong with her? She never misses a chance to chase me around the house, something's up!" Chibi-usa spoke to herself still standing where she had five minutes ago. Usagi was already in her room. The door ajar though she had pushed it the door stayed open and she didn't feel like going back to shut it. She stumbled into her room and extended her hands holding onto the dresser for support. She took one hand off once balanced and reached for the second drawer down. She pulled on it and jammed her hand inside searching the cluttered space. Her fingertips touched the incense scooting them closer towards her and grabbed the few left. She withdrew her balled fist containing the scented sticks and jammed the drawer closed with her knee as she dropped the incense on the flat surface of the dresser. She watched them scatter in every which way one in particular rolling off the edge. She picked up three for no reason at all except that they were nearest to her. She dragged a small golden incense holder from the corner to the center and arranged the sticks inside it. It was a small memento Chibi-Chibi had left behind. Strangely shaped and odd in design but Usagi kept it anyway. The box of matches lay on the top of the dresser as well and she too grabbed the small box. She slid out the inner box that held the matches not too surprised to see she was on her last match. Though the box had been just purchased three days ago, lately incense and matches were in high demand at least to Usagi they were. Her stress was overwhelming and the incense gave off a calming effect. It was a safe way to unwind, her legal high. Chibi-usa at that very moment poked here head through the crack in the door. She took a quick thorough scan around the room careful to stay at the door and not wander in. She instantly looked over at the dresser where Usagi stood at the dresser. She had a firm grip on the pale wood, her eyes shut, inhaling the sweet lilac perfume given off by the incense. Chibi-usa had smelled it a lot lately when she walked by Usagi's room. It hadn't bothered her and why should it? She enjoyed the scent as well. It was faint and indeed relaxing. She withdrew her head and continued on her way to her own room. A nap wouldn't be so bad thought Chibi-usa as she stretched her arms in the air with a mighty yawn. Usagi grinned eyes still closed as she felt what she imagined was Chibi-Chibi's hand over hers.

13


End file.
